


Open your eyes (look at me)

by Akitokitoa_chan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Canon Compliant, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nemuri otoko to koi otoko, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Top Kim Mingyu, based on a manga, dubcon but not really, lots of sleeping, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo are closer than one might think. They're best friends and roommates too. Their personalities are contrasting but they get along better than most. MIngyu likes taking care of Wonwoo and Wonwoo loves being taken care of.They have many promises to keep, many dreams to fulfill and they've vowed to do it together, platonically of course.But things get tricky when a mysterious disease befalls Mingyu.or a Meanie au inspired by Nemuri otoko to Koi otoko/Sleeping man and Loving man
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If it isn't obvious already, this fic is based on a manga. It reminded me a lot of Meanie so I decided to go ahead with it, hehe. I hope you all enjoy it!

Sun rays seeped into the room past the thick curtains and right on to Wonwoo’s face. It was bright enough to wake him up so he sat up. He looked around dazed. 

Clothes thrown on the floors, he was in nothing but his briefs and beside him lay his best friend, Mingyu, also naked. 

  


His eyes scanned his bandmate for a minute before crawling off the bed and walking to the table. He grabbed the bottle and gulped down the water. He paused when he heard the sheets rustling behind him.  It looked like his movement had stirred Mingyu awake. 

  


The said man sat up, rubbing his eyes as the blanket previously covering him slipped off his body to further reveal his chiseled chest. Wonwoo felt his cheeks burn and turned away, peeling his eyes off of the way Mingyu’s abs flexed. 

  


Mingyu and Wonwoo are members of Seventeen. They’ve known each other for almost a decade and are closer than many think. 

  


Mingyu and Wonwoo are roommates.  Most members had and wanted individual rooms but Wonwoo was fine with sharing it. 

  


Mingyu was a great roommate. He wasn’t fussy or messy. He always cleaned after Wonwoo and even took care of him like he would a child. He would dry his hair, cook him ramen and sometimes even put him to bed. That’s just how Mingyu was. 

  


But those were only the secondary reasons why Wonwoo shared a room with Mingyu.  The primary reason was that Wonwoo was in love with Mingyu.

  


Unrequited and secret. 

  


But as much as it hurt Wonwoo, he liked staying by his side, even if it was just as a friend. 

  


Although he couldn’t have ever expected things to have taken such a drastic turn.

  


“Hyung,” Mingyu’s hoarse voice spoke up. Wonwoo’s ears perked and he glanced at the other male from the corner of his eye. He scratched his head and stretched. As if feeling a cool breeze on his bare body, he shivered. He looked down at his naked self and then up at Wonwoo.

  


“Why am I sleeping in your bed again?”  It was an innocent question but it elicited a sharp pain in Wonwoo’s heart.  Mingyu doesn’t remember what happened last night. 

  


He didn’t remember that last night was the seventh night they had engaged in certain activities that friends would never dare to.  He didn’t remember but Wonwoo did. His body did. The pain in his hip and the tear trails on his cheeks did. 

  


Wonwoo remembered how he had brought his hopes up last night and allowed Mingyu to touch him, show him the stars.

  


And he had no clue how he was going to break this to Mingyu. 

  


\--

  


“Aren’t you tired Hyung? How about you get some sleep?” Mingyu asked as Wonwoo peered out the Airplane window. 

  


“Hm, maybe I will. It’s a long flight after all,” Wonwoo hummed. Mingyu nodded and put on his headphones. 

  


“I’m gonna read the magazine. I’ll wake you up when they serve the food, ‘kay?” Mingyu’s voice was soft and comforting and Wonwoo pursed his lips. 

  


“Alright” Wonwoo leaned back into the chair and relaxed. 

  


His thoughts drifted to Mingyu yet again. 

  


Wonwoo had heard from that there’s a sickness where one engages in sexual activities in their sleep. And Wonwoo is convinced Mingyu has the sickness.  It sounded ridiculous, outrageous even. But people on the internet have said otherwise. Wonwoo had even consulted a doctor about it and taken down his number for future reference. 

  


There were a few things to keep in mind though. 

  


One, the person remembers nothing. Which makes sense because the person is asleep. So it’s safe to say that Mingyu will recall nothing about all those nights he spent with Wonwoo. 

  


Two, anyone will do. Anyone around him, even his best friend like Wonwoo. 

  


And it scared Wonwoo. That was also a reason why he subtly insisted on sharing the room with Mingyu. He doesn’t want Mingyu to go to anyone else for this. But at the same time, Wonwoo doesn’t want to be foolish and break his own heart. 

  


So he chose the former option. 

  


But a problem remained. Mingyu was straight. Wonwoo had come out to his family and friends long ago and they had all come to accept him. Even after coming out, Mingyu’s behavior towards Wonwoo didn’t change one bit. It was one of the reasons Wonwoo came to love about him. Mingyu was accommodating and understanding. 

  


Mingyu had never shown the tiniest interest in the same sex. But he had been having sex with Wonwoo in his sleep for a few weeks now.  It was a messed up situation. And though there could be a solution for it, Wonwoo was too scared to break the news to him. 

  


To tell Mingyu that he had been having sex with his best friend in his sleep. 

  


He didn’t want to, but he had to.

  


He decided that he would do it after they went back to Korea.

  


\--

  


After a rather relaxed day, Wonwoo took a warm bath and flopped onto the bed face first. He eyed Mingyu on the neighboring bed, inhaling deeply. 

  


He was asleep. 

  


Wonwoo gulped. He considered staying up and maybe stopping Mingyu but his body was too relaxed to let him stay up. He promptly fell asleep.

  


Sometime during the night, Wonwoo felt his mattress dip, and the sheets rustle. Sleepily, he opened his eyes to see Mingyu hovering above him, his eyes dark and slightly hooded. Wonwoo gulped and balanced himself on his elbows as he tried to push Mingyu away gently. 

  


“Mingyu,” his voice was soft as he placed his palm on the other’s chest. Mingyu nuzzled into his neck, experienced hands creeping up Wonwoo’s shirt. Wonwoo inhaled sharply when he felt kisses on his nape. 

  


Mingyu never forced Wonwoo. Initially, he even stopped when Wonwoo resisted. But Wonwoo stopped resisting. He was selfish and foolish. He gave his consent.

  


Mingyu didn’t hold back after that. 

  


“Stop. You’re straight,” it felt a little stupid to say it out loud but how else could Wonwoo stop him. He had to remind him that Wonwoo was a man!

  


But Mingyu’s hands roamed the expanse of his body, turning Wonwoo on his stomach. One hand slid his boxers down while the other raised his shirt, exposing his pert nipples. 

Wonwoo whimpered when sharp teeth nibbled on his ear, licking and sucking on the lobe as the hands massaged his ass.

  


“Gyu--” his voice came out as a whisper when he felt Mingyu’s hard on grind into his ass. He shivered at the feeling of the length that was soon going to penetrate the deepest parts of his body. 

  


“Wake up, hey,” Wonwoo tried one last time before giving up totally when Mingyu’s hands lifted his hips, positioning Wonwoo to be on his knees, his butt presented to Mingyu like a meal. A loud gasp escaped his lips when he felt thick fingers circle the rim of his entrance. 

  


“Gyu, more, more” Wonwoo shamelessly chanted as he fucked himself onto Mingyu’s fingers, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. Mingyu’s fingers worked their magic as his mouth lapped at the back of Wonwoo’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

  


But his fingers left his hole too soon for Wonwoo’s satisfaction. 

He felt Mingyu’s bare cock prodding at the space between his hole and his balls as if searching for an entrance. 

  


“Higher..a little higher,” Wonwoo brought his hips down, guiding Mingyu’s length into his hole. And when the head finally found his pulsating hole, Mingyu pushed in and Wonwoo shuddered. 

  


“Gyu, oh Gyu there-” he mewled as Mingyu slowly drove his length into Wonwoo. Wonwoo felt stuffed, completely full of Mingyu’s cock. Tears of pleasure streamed down his cheeks, lewd moans falling off his lips when Mingyu pulled back and slid back in. 

  


Mingyu’s hips set a rhythmic pace, each thrust driving Wonwoo crazy.  His knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on the sheets, his feet digging into the mattress. 

Sultry moans and vulgar sounds filled the room, the sound of Mingyu’s hips slapping against Wonwoo’s ass turned him on. 

  


“Fuck! The front...touch the front Gyu,” Wonwoo panted, diverting Mingyu’s attention towards his neglected and leaking cock. But Mingyu’s hands slid up to his nipples instead.

  


“Ah not there,” he whined as Mingyu pulled at his buds, his thrusts now more erratic. Mingyu’s teeth dug into the flesh of Wonwoo’s neck and the elder mewled at the feeling. 

  


He helplessly pumped his dick in sync with Mingyu’s sharp thrusts. His brain turned to mush, his mouth hung open as moans spilled out. 

  


“Harder. Harder! Gyu, Gyu,” Wonwoo  _ begged _ and Mingyu complied. 

  


And after a particularly strong thrust, Wonwoo came undone, strings of cum splattered on the sheets beneath him. Mingyu wasn’t far behind and released himself into Wonwoo with a loud growl. Wonwoo’s clenching hole milked out every last bit of his semen and Mingyu pulled out. 

  


Wonwoo’s hole gaped, clenching around nothing as cum leaked out of it. His body twitched with oversensitivity and his limbs gave out. He fell onto the bed, his body heavy, beside the unconscious Mingyu. 

  


He took deep breaths, observing the younger’s face glistening with sweat. He looked tired but peaceful. Wonwoo caressed his cheek when his lids felt heavy. 

  


“Goodnight, Mingyu,” he said one last time before his eyes closed shut. 

  


_ I’ll call the doctor after we go back to Korea. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took me a while but here it is!

The next morning, Mingyu woke up at around 9 am, naked. Again. He surveyed his surroundings and noticed that he was on Wonwoo’s bed again. He frowned, scratching his head when his eyes landed on Wonwoo by the door. 

“Hyung,” he called out, yawning. Wonwoo glanced at him.

“I’m going down for the breakfast. Freshen up and come too, ‘kay?” Wonwoo said as he fit his foot into his shoe. Mingyu nodded, still confused. Wonwoo watched as Mingyu eyed his clothes thrown on the floor, probably wondering why he was naked again. 

Wonwoo walked out the door, not catching the way Mingyu observed mysterious stains on the sheets. 

\--

That day all the members decided to sightsee around the city. So they broke up into different groups. Mingyu tagged along with Vernon and Wonwoo, figuring he would film a little for his video. 

Wonwoo and Vernon walked ahead as Mingyu adjusted his lens. He pointed the camera at Wonwoo, the lens zooming in on him and Mingyu smiled. 

_ Wonwoo hyung looks so small sometimes _

Wonwoo and Mingyu had similar body types, almost. But it never failed to amaze Mingyu that he often seemed to dwarf the elder in videos and photos. Mingyu giggled as Wonwoo turned to face Vernon, his cheeks bulging because of the sandwich he had been munching on. 

But the smile dropped off Mingyu’s face when his eyes landed on the distinct marks on Wonwoo’s neck. 

_ Hickeys _

He brought his camera down, hoping it was some mark on the lens, but the hickeys were as clear as day. Red and purple marks peeking from under his collar. 

_ What the fuck? _

\--

The hickeys didn’t leave his mind. Mingyu couldn't stop thinking about them! He had been with Wonwoo all day yesterday, so when had he found the chance to meet someone?? 

Did he sneak out in the night? But Wonwoo isn’t that irresponsible. 

Once they reached the hotel, Mingyu excused himself and went to the washroom while Wonwoo and Vernon joined the other boys by the pool. 

Mingyu washed his hands as his mind wandered back to the hickeys on Wonwoo’s neck. 

_ Did he give them to himself? _

Mingyu thought as he twisted his neck, trying to reach his neck. 

_ Of course, he didn’t. It’s physically impossible! _

Mingyu sighed as he turned back but paused when he noticed a mark on his neck. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, more marks coming into his view. He turned his back to the mirror and his eyes widened. 

His back was adorned with what looked like nail marks and there was a bite mark on his shoulder too. They weren't recent. Almost on the verge of fading away. But they were prominent nonetheless. 

_ What the fuck? Those are most definitely marks...you get from sex _

And as he observed the marks, his mind connected the dots. 

\--

Mingyu went straight to the pool and saw his bandmates splashing in the water. All except Jun, Wonwoo, and Woozi who were settled on the pool loungers. Woozi had his headphones on and Jun had passed out. Wonwoo was reading a book, occasionally looking at his members and smiling. 

They had reserved the pool for the day and it had given them all the privacy they desired so his members didn't hesitate to have fun. Dino and Hoshi were trying to pull Minghao into the pool, Dokyeom and Joshua fighting over the floatie Seungkwan were sitting on. Jeonghan was busy annoying Coups and Vernon, splashing water onto their faces now and then. 

They were having too much to notice their surroundings.

With a deep inhale, he made his way to Wonwoo. As if noticing his presence, Wonwoo’s gaze turned to him. Mingyu’s pace staggered a bit when those piercing eyes glanced at him but he marched on. 

He took a seat on the same lounger Wonwoo was settled on, near his legs. Wonwoo put down his book. 

“What’s up?” he asked as Mingyu stared at him. 

_ I’m gonna go for it _

“Hyung..what’s up with that hickey on your neck?” he said and Wonwoo flinched, his hand shooting up to cover the mark. 

“I-It’s nothing,” he denied, clearly flustered. He averted his gaze and Mingyu felt a little more confident. 

“Hyung...we didn't  _ do  _ anything, right?” he asked and Wonwoo gasped. 

“Of course not!! Why would you--”

“There are marks on my back. Nail marks that you get after sex. And the fact that I keep waking up in your bed naked even though I remember going to sleep with clothes on..”Mingyu said, trying to make it obvious for Wonwoo. Or at least urging him to admit it. 

“What?! No! I-” Mingyu had never seen Wonwoo this flustered or fidgety. But he needed answers.

“You..didn't drug me or anything, right?”

And then silence. Wonwoo and Mingyu blinked at each other. 

And when Wonwoo seemed to have processed what had just been said, he landed a solid punch on Mingyu’s face. 

And suddenly, the attention of all their bandmates was on them. 

Mingyu was on the ground, his hand cupping his throbbing cheek as he stared at Wonwoo in disbelief. Wonwoo was panting, his hand fisted, his eyes...teary. And without saying another word, Wonwoo walked away. 

Mingyu had messed up big time.

\--

“Ow ow ouch!!” MIngyu yelped in pain as Minghao applied the ice pack to his cheek. There wasn't much bruising, just a little on the corner of his lips. Even in a moment of rage, Wonwoo had been careful. 

“Sorry,” Minghao said as he continued, this time more carefully.

“It’s okay,” Mingyu said as he sipped on some juice through the straw. 

“Mind telling me why Wonwoo reacted the way he did? We were all really surprised. He doesn't usually get this angry,” Minghao asked and Mingyu sighed. 

“Just...some stuff. It’s hard to explain,” he said.

After being punched by him, Mingyu hadn't seen Wonwoo the rest of the night. He wasn't in their room. Hoshi had messaged him a while ago that Wonwoo was with him in his room and that they were drinking. But nothing more. He didn't know if Wonwoo was gonna come back to the room or if he was even gonna talk to him. 

“Whatever it is. Apologize okay? He must've been really upset to react that way,” MInghao said as the doorbell rang. He stood up and opened the door. Hoshi and Wonwoo stumbled into the room.

Rather, Hoshi carried a very drunk and unconscious Wonwoo back to Mingyu’s room. Mingyu immediately moved and took Wonwoo from Hoshi’s back, the elder letting out a defeated sigh.

“Why is he so heavy?” he complained as MInghao handed him some water. Mingyu smiled to himself. Wonwoo was in his arms now but he weighed close to nothing. He glanced at his peaceful face, a little red because of the alcohol. 

_ So cute _

“He’s wasted. I hope you guys resolve your issue because I can't carry him again,” Hoshi pouted and Mingyu nodded. “Thanks for bringing him here Hyung. I'll look after him now,” Mingyu said as he put Wonwoo onto the bed.

“Yeah, you better. Let’s go Myungho,” Hoshi said and Minghao followed him out of the door. 

“All the best,” he said and closed the door. 

“Mingyu sighed, taking his seat on the bed beside Wonwoo. He looked at his face and slid his bangs off his eyes. Wonwoo curled up like a cat and Mingyu smiled. 

He leaned closer, observing his handsome features. A little too close before suddenly pulling away. He stood up, moving away from his best friend.

_ What was I thinking?! _

  
  


_ \-- _

Wonwoo jolted awake, eyes shooting open at 2 in the night. He looked around the room. It was his and Mingyu’s. Had Hoshi brought him here after he passed out drunk??

Sharp pain in his head confirmed his suspicions. He glanced at his slumbering roommate and sighed. 

_ I’ll go and sleep in Hoshi’s room tonight.  _

Wonwoo stood up when he heard the sheets rustling behind him. And in the blink of an eye, he was pinned onto his bed. Mingyu hovering above him. 

“You--” Wonwoo wanted to protest but Mingyu’s hands had slid up his shirt and down his pants. He gasped as lips licked and sucked at his neck, fingers pulling on his sensitive buds. 

Ever so easily, Mingyu turned his body, Wonwoo’s back facing Mingyu’s chest.

“You! Stop! Not again! Mingyu ah--”

Wonwoo’s body shuddered with pleasure when Mingyu bit his ear, his hips rising to brush against Mingyu’s. Mingyu rolled Wonwoo’s nipples between his fingers and ground into the boy’s ass. Lewd moans rolled off Wonwoo’s lips as he helplessly ground back onto him. 

“Gyu..ah..there,” his resolve had substantially broken.

His hard length brushed past Wonwoo’s cleft through the fabric of his briefs and it was driving Wonwoo crazy. As if noticing Wonwoo’s impatience, Mingyu’s hands discarded the briefs separating him and Wonwoo, a finger finally entering the mewling Wonwoo. 

They had had sex just last night so his entrance was still soft. Ready to take Mingyu in. But Mingyu’s fingers worked their magic, touching all the shameful places inside Wonwoo and reducing Wonwoo to nothing but an incoherent mess of moans. 

“You, you’re straight!!” Wonwoo’s voice came out as a whisper when Mingyu’s length replaced his fingers. His tip circled the rim vulgarly and Wonwoo flinched. 

He needed it. His body craved it. So bad. Mingyu’s cock only pushed past his entrance when their conversation from earlier resurfaced in his mind.

_ “You... didn't drug me or anything, right?” _

“I didn't drug you, you asshole!!” he yelled, tears forming in his eyes. He felt the younger flinch. 

“I didn't drug you! How could you say that?! It was your fault..it was you...who got hard and panting on me and I just..” his voice broke as tears spilled out. He took heavy breaths, trying to calm his body as he lay beneath Mingyu.

He evened his breath and finally turned to look at Mingyu. His eyes locked with Mingyu’s and his breath hitched in realization. 

Mingyu’s eyes were open...and awake. 

“Mingyu you’re awake--” a pair of lips silenced him. Mingyu kissed him eagerly. Wonwoo analyzed his expression with hooded eyes and finally gave in. He kissed him back.

Their tongues intertwined, hot and heavy against each other’s as Mingyu pushed into Wonwoo, making the other moan into his mouth. Wonwoo felt stuffed and full of Mingyu.

Mingyu set an even pace, small and quick thrusts as Wonwoo gasped in sync with them. They broke the kiss and Mingyu slowly pulled back, all the way to the tip, making Wonwoo mewl. The feeling of it sliding out gave Wonwoo goosebumps all over his body. And then Mingyu slammed in his whole length in a long thrust, making the elder’s toes curl and mouth hanging open. 

“Again. Like that, Gyu please” Wonwoo wrapped his legs around Mingyu’s torso, urging him to go on. And Mingyu complied. 

He pulled back all the way and thrust in, over and over again, causing Wonwoo to writhe in pleasure beneath him. 

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo’s body twisted under him, his face red and his eyes teary. Amazing sounds coming out of him as his beautiful body glistened with sweat. It made him drool. He leaned in and took those delicious buds in, sucking and biting as Wonwoo arched his back, head thrown back. 

“Oh Gyu, right there!” Wonwoo exclaimed when Mingyu hit  _ that _ spot in his deepest place. 

He continued slamming into Wonwoo, his hands roaming his body and mouth latched onto his neck. And with a particularly strong thrust, Wonwoo came undone. 

Wonwoo panted and barely opened his eyes when Mingyu turned his body and sat him onto his lap. His back against Mingyu’s sturdy chest, his legs parted open by Mingyu’s hand, his hole engulfing Mingyu’s cock. 

“Hey..are you awake?” Wonwoo gasped as Mingyu bounced him on his cock. But Mingyu didn't answer. He increased his pace and Wonwoo threw his head back on to his shoulder, his hand carding through Mingyu’s hair as the younger licked and sucked his neck. Mingyu’s other hand came to pump his neglected cock and Wonwoo groaned, beyond satisfied with all the sensations he was experiencing. 

“MIngyu ahn there! Oh, Gyu. So deep!” he chanted as Mingyu’s hand guided him on his cock. He hit all the right spots and Wonwoo saw stars.

“Mingyu, please. Can I come? I want to come, ngh Mingyu--” Mingyu watched quietly as his usually reserved hyung broke down into a mess of sobs and moans, begging Mingyu to let him come. 

As unfamiliar feelings washed over Mingyu, he increased his pace, startling Wonwoo. He hooked his hands under Wonwoo’s thighs, pulling his legs further apart for better access and Wonwoo  _ cried _ in pleasure. 

The bed creaked and the sound of skin slapping against the skin couldn't drown Wonwoo’s delicious moans dripping with honey. And they were enough to send Mingyu into a frenzy. So he mercilessly pounded into Wonwoo.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Harder! Please, there,” Wonwoo sobbed and with one jab to the bundle of nervous inside him, he climaxed. His back arched beautifully as he splurted onto the sheets and himself. Mingyu was not so far behind and released with a loud growl, right into Wonwoo.

The feeling of hot cum inside him made Wonwoo twitch with oversensitivity. The two breathed hard, Wonwoo relaxing in his arms, catching his breath. 

He turned his face to look at Mingyu but the younger kissed his cheeks, his ears, and his jaw affectionately. Wonwoo sighed when Mingyu placed soft kisses on his lips and turned, now straddling Mingyu. He wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and kissed back softly. Mingyu shifted and suddenly they were on the bed, kissing each other lazily. 

They didn't know when they fell asleep. 

\--

That was the last night they spent overseas. They didn't talk about what had happened. They didn't talk at all. But they stuck by each other’s side nonetheless. 

Once they reached Korea, Wonwoo hoped they could talk. But that day, when he came back from practice, he saw some unfamiliar pills on Mingyu’s desk. 

After that, Mingyu’s strange illness disappeared and things finally went back to normal. 

Wonwoo knew Mingyu was awake that night. But he didn’t know why he continued till the end. Wonwoo didn't want to foolishly get his hopes up.

He figured this was for the best.

“Oh crap!” Mingyu said and Wonwoo turned to him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh..we’ll be away for 5 days, right?” Wonwoo nodded.

“Ah I only have pills for 3 days…” Mingyu trailed off. Wonwoo blinked at him a few times before realizing what he had just said. He flushed red.

“Go get more pills from the Pharmacy!” he threw a pillow at him. 

“It’s late hyung. I can't even ask Manager-hyung because he doesn't know about it..” Mingyu said apologetically. Wonwoo gaped.

Mingyu was right. They were gonna leave the next morning. It was too late to ask Manager hyung. 

“So..what say?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo blushed. He averted his gaze.

“I’m..fine with it if you are..”

Mingyu smiled. 

_ I know I’m getting my hopes up but I hate those damn pills! Just...finish them fast!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated:)
> 
> I'll be back with another update soon! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jkkittae?s=09) or you can leave a message on my [curiouscat :)](https://curiouscat.me/Kittaek?t=1582220781)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated<3
> 
> I'll be back with another update soon! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jkkittae?s=09) or you can leave a message on my [curiouscat :)](https://curiouscat.me/Kittaek?t=1582220781)


End file.
